


Table for Six

by morningmaple (yukiscorpio)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiscorpio/pseuds/morningmaple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Lucina's birthday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Table for Six

The dining hall had been decorated. Lucina had never seen her mother do anything with such fervour, not even when she was on a battlefield. Bunting criss-crossed the ceiling. Quilling streamed down from window frames. Fabric draped over the back of every chair. The best runner adorned the long table. There was colour and cheer everywhere she looked.

"Do you need any help?"

Robin whipped around, her hair and coat covered in bits of paper. "Oh, Lucina, it's all right. I've got this well in hand!"

The flurry of activity continued, coming to a pause only when Chrom showed up, one arm holding his baby and the other raised above his head, stretching with all his might, yawning at the same time.

"Gods, I really needed that," he said, referring to the long sleep he had just enjoyed. Then he looked around, amazement in his eyes. "Look!" He dipped his head to speak to the child, pointing at the colours overhead. "Is that not just so pretty?"

Lucina had to laugh into the back of hand; she had no memory from this early stage of her life, of course, and she had never imagined her father speaking in that cooing voice. It was adorable to watch.

It was even more adorable to see Robin go over to her husband, kiss him on the lips, and then kiss her baby too. The couple exchanged a few words that were too quiet for Lucina to hear, then Chrom chuckled and pecked Robin's cheek.

If the future - the new future - would be so kind to provide her with a love even just a fraction of what her parents shared, then Lucina would be quite happy indeed.

Chrom stroked the baby's hair. "She doesn't seem to want to wake up."

"It's because of your arms."

"My arms?"

"Your arms. They are very comforting." Robin patted her own shoulders, trying to dust off some of the confetti. "I'm going to check how Frederick is getting on."

With that, Robin dashed out of the hall, declining Lucina's offer to help once again, urging her to sit down instead.

This could be any other day at the castle. One could even fool herself into thinking that peace had already arrived, but it was only a moment of calm they had all learned how to steal since the war began to wear on them. In reality they were only passing through Ylisstol on their way to Mount Prism, where Chrom would be baptised by Naga's fire.

But moments like this were important. It reminded them of what they were fighting for when both body and spirit were so drained they forgot how to look forward.

Lucina's attention returned when a stream of people appeared, younger versions of the legendary fighters in her time, her father's Shepherds. Some carried food, other bore gifts. Soon the table became completely covered.

"I have half a mind to replace that," said Chrom, who went over to Lucina. He pointed at the table, holding his baby easily with just one arm as if she weighed nothing.

"The table?"

"Aye. The size of this just isn't right. Everyone is so far away! We should get something smaller, methinks. A round one, for us to sit around as a family."

A family...

In her surprise, Lucina hadn't noticed that Frederick had appeared, a lavishly-decorated cake in his hands. "A round table for four shouldn't be difficult to get. I shall obtain a selection for milord to choose from after this."

"Four? That's too small, we need a six-seater."

One of Frederick's eyebrows shot up. "Oh? It sounds like milord and milady have... plans?"

"We've always planned to give Lucina a sibling, you know that. And you are practically family. That makes six."

It wasn't just Lucina who was lost for words. It took Frederick a moment to recover and nod. "Milord," he said by way of gratitude before moving away to put down the cake.

Everyone began to gather around. Lucina, too, stood closer and watched the proceedings. Robin placed a candle on the cake and reached inside her coat, but before she could pull out her fire tome, Frederick cleared his throat loudly.

"Milady. Allow me."

Out came a little tinderbox. A few expert strokes of flint on firesteel later, the candle was lit.

Then the crowd parted.

"Lucina? Come on."

All eyes were on her. Lucina's lips parted in surprise. "I'm sorry?"

Chrom adjusted the weight in his arm; baby Lucina was just waking up. "It _is_ your birthday."

He meant... "I thought... for your baby..."

"Of course! But you are also our daughter." He reached for her with his free arm, putting it across her shoulders and ushering her forward. "Baby Lucina is still too young to understand much of it apart from the pretty colours - your mother woke up even before Frederick to make sure _you_ get a proper celebration."

Her mother was so right - her father's arm was so comforting.

At the urging of her parents, Lucina blew out the candle. The Shepherds cheered and a feast began. She stood, stunned, just taking it all in.

"Are you all right?" her mother came over and asked.

"Yes... I... it's just that I haven't celebrated my birthday for so long... thank you, Mother."

"As long as you're happy," said Robin. "Is there anything you'd want? I haven't had time to shop for presents..."

Her parents' eyes were on her now, eager to hear what she had to say, how they could make her even happier.

Lucina couldn't stop smiling.

"I think... a dining table for six would be nice."

**Author's Note:**

> So I don’t know if birthday cakes/candles exist in their culture but, don’t care. :P And the fact that Lucina doesn’t plan to stay around after Grima is killed... true, but she can have moments of weakness too?


End file.
